Merlin's Little Girl
by winchesterbitch
Summary: Takes place in present day. Merlin had known Arthur, Morgana and Guinevere since they were children. After the death of his mother the young man had withdrawn from his family and friends, which then resulted in a child at 14. He is now 18 years old and his baby is missing, He now has to reiterate the story over and over again to police. Arthur and the others stand by his side throu
1. The Beginning

Merlin's Little Girl

A/N: Takes place in present day. Merlin had known Arthur, Morgana and Guinevere since they were children. After the death of his mother the young man had withdrawn from his family and friends, which then resulted in a child at 14. He is now 18 years old and his baby is missing, He now has to reiterate the story over and over again to police. Arthur and the others stand by his side through it all.

* * *

Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon had been best friends since they were children. There was very little that the young Pendragon didn't know about his cohort, but ever since Merlin's beloved mother had passed away there had been this darkness to the dark haired boy.

When the boys were just 12 years old Merlin's mother had died, leaving the boy in the care of his older sister Siobhan. Merlin up until the death of his mother Hunith had been a happy and outgoing child. After her death he withdrew and began lashing out at those who cared about him.

Arthur and his sister Morgana despite their friend's antics tried their best to reach him and stood by his side. Their father Uther had also done what he could to aid the Emrys children in their plight, everything from making sure that there had been food on the table to setting them up in a new flat near the Pendragon home. There was also Christmas, Siobhan and Merlin now spent Christmas with the Pendragon's every year.

When Merlin was 14 and heavy into the insanity of his rebellion he had gotten caught up with an older woman, his teacher. She had become pregnant from their affair, and after that the woman had decided their relationship too risky. In Truth she had used Merlin and broke his heart. As soon as she called everything off Merlin again went off the rails getting drunk and showing up at her house trying to win her back. When she threatened to call the police Merlin called Arthur, this woman had destroyed him. Broken his heart and threw him away.

The police never had the chance to be called as Arthur went directly to his father and had him go find his friend. Uther's heart broke for the boy who's parent's had once been valued friends to him. The drunk lad had continued to cause a scene as Arthur and his father pulled up to the house. Uther instructed his son to stay in the car and got out to deal with the other lad. Uther smiled sadly and walked up to the boy.

"Merlin, you must come with me now son."

The boy turned to face his friend's father tears streaming down his cheeks and shook his head.

"That bitch lied to me Uther. She swore that she loved me" Uther pulled the sobbing boy into his arms "She used you Merlin. She will be punished for what she has done. But right now you must come with Arthur and me." Merlin sniffled but didn't fight the man he just allowed Uther to lead him to the car and help him into the backseat.

Shortly thereafter Uther Pendragon went on the warpath. First the teacher was turned into the police for having sex with a minor. Next he made the arrangements for the baby to once it was born be given into custody of Siobhan. Because the last thing Merlin needed was for his child to be taken away. Despite his age Uther truly believed that Merlin would be better off with his child.

So after the child that Merlin named Saoirse was born, the teacher was sent to prison. And Merlin's rebellion promptly ended when he became a doting father to his beautiful daughter who had inherited his hair and his bright blue eyes. Something had finally given Merlin a reason to smile again.

* * *

A/N: This is just the beginning. Please be gentle it is my first Merlin Story.


	2. The Breakdown

Four Years Later;

Saoirse was now five years old and she adored her father. She also adored Uncle Arthur, Auntie Morgana and Auntie Gwen. She knew that she didn't have a mommy and she was alright right it. She had Auntie Siobhan with her every day when Daddy was at school.

Some days Grandpa Uther would come get her and take her to Daddy's school, but that didn't happen very much as Grandpa Uther was a very busy man. Saoirse was sitting in her daddy's room watching TV when she heard a commotion in the living room, being young and curious she peeked outside of the door and saw Auntie Siobhan laying on the floor and she wasn't moving.

Saoirse was scared but needed to see if her aunt was alright so she peeked around and not seeing anyone she scurried over to her aunt shaking her "Auntie Siobhan? Wake up! Please!" the child cried when she gained no response from her aunt. 

Behind her she heard someone clear their throat and froze seeing a dark haired woman in the house. Saoirse was scared her father had always taught her about stranger danger. When the woman took a step toward her and the child ran for the door screaming. Unfortunately her short legs were no match for the adult and just as she reached the door a hand covered her mouth and she was lifted up and dragged out of the house.

The woman jumped into an awaiting car out back dragging the child kicking and screaming with her. The car with Merlin's child disappeared into the city.

Merlin sat in maths class barely paying attention to the teacher or anything around him, he just felt off today for some reason. That was when the headmaster had come into the room to ask for himself and Arthur. When the boys left the room they saw Uther there looking stressed, Morgana and Gwen were there looking worried though they had no idea why Uther was there. 

Arthur perked an eyebrow "Father? What's wrong?"

Uther took a breath and looked sadly at Merlin "Merlin…I came to you as soon as I heard. I was phoned by police today. Your flat was broken into." Merlin's eyes widened "Siobhan? Saoirse? Are they alright Uther?"

The older man shook his head "No Merlin. Siobhan was attacked, she didn't make it son…and It seems that whoever attacked your sister, they took Saoirse" Merlin felt his knees start to weaken as he sunk to the floor tears in his eyes. Arthur knelt beside his friend as did Morgana and Gwen. Both girls were crying for Merlin. Uther knelt "Merlin, listen to me Son. These people, they will not get away with this. You will get your girl back."

Merlin looked to Uther tears on his cheeks "It was her. I know it." Uther nodded "Police are looking into that. But you are most likely right. Please, come on now you'll come stay with us now." Merlin nodded and allowed Arthur to help him up. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his world was collapsing around him and he still knew that he would have to talk to the police and tell them all about his affair with that bitch again.

Uther handled the interviews with the police, Arthur and Morgana refused to leave his side. Morgana held Merlin's hand as he went through his past with the teacher known as Treana Frye. Once his statement was taken Merlin broke down again and sobbed as Morgana pulled him into her arms "Shh…Merlin they will find her. You will get your baby back. I swear it to you." Merlin looked up eyes still shining with tears and yet there was this empty look to them, they hadn't seen that look since he had found Hunith dead when he was twelve. Morgana put her hands on his cheeks "Merlin, You must stay with us. Saoirse will need you when she comes home. Please Merlin don't go away again." 

She looked helplessly at her brother who through his own tears took a breath and spoke "Merlin, she's right. Saoirse is going to need you. I know you've been hit hard today, but you need to be here now. You need not pull away." Arthur stood pulling Merlin with him "Come. We'll take you home. You need to eat and then we will join the search party I do not care what father says." Morgana nodded "Though I don't think Father will dispute our joining the search." Arthur nodded and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder "Come on Merlin." The smaller man leaned on his best friend and held the hand of Morgana as they led him out of the police station.

In the car Merlin sat in the backseat his head leaned against Morgana's shoulder, whispering a little tune, Morgana looked to Arthur and smiled softly "What is he doing?" Arthur sighed "He's singing to her. Don't stop him. If it calms him down let him sing to her." Morgana nodded and hugged Merlin close brushing her fingers through his hair.


End file.
